


[Headcanon] To Mate or Not

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Archived From MCUAfterDark Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Headcanon, M/M, Non-con Mating, Omega Brock Rumlow, Top Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: Headcanon for a Winterbones ABO!verse.





	[Headcanon] To Mate or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Brock Rumlow, James “Bucky” Barnes, Alexander Pierce, others.
> 
> Fandom: MCU | SLASH
> 
> Pairing: Winterbones (Brock Rumlow/James “Bucky” Barnes)
> 
> Warning: dub-con/non-con, non-con mating, bottom!brock rumlow, top!bucky barnes

Premise: ABO!verse. Brock Rumlow’s illegal supply of suppressants runs out and he is forced to go on an alternate regime in an attempt to maintain the illusion that he is a Beta. Though the new meds suppress the heats he would be due to have they don’t stop his scent from changing enough for the Asset to take notice.  
  
The Asset that’s an Alpha…

  
There is a reason for why the only people that get to work with the Winter Soldier are all Alphas or Betas. That’s because an omega can compromise the programming by prompting the soldier to act instinctively and thus jeopardize the mission. When the Soldier’s behavior start changing Pierce takes notice and because the Soldier is compelled to disclose any information that may compromise the mission when asked he revels Rumlow’s changed scent. The Soldier might not understand the significance or why it’s affecting him the way it is but Pierce certainly does.

  
And he is pissed.  
  
How does Hydra not know Brock Rumlow is an omega? When Pierce finds out the lengths Rumlow has gone to erase that part of his nature he calms down enough to think clearly about the situation. Pierce has some very specific opinions about Omegas and all though he is well aware how modern medicine has contributed to allow omegas equality under the law (he helped spearhead the change after all) he firmly believes nature is not to be messed with the way Rumlow has. Rumlow is an asset valuable to the cause, valuable enough not to warrant a bullet to the head for the deceit, but that stills leaves him with an omega that has managed to avoid having a heat for decades, who knows what it has done to his health? The continued overdose of the suppressants might also be the reason why Rumlow has flunked out of consideration for Hydra’s other enhancements. Clearly, action needs to be taken.   
  
Besides, the latest report from Psych indicates that the Winter Soldier might be due and would certainly benefit from going off his suppressants as well. Two birds, one stone. At this point, the Winter Soldier might be the only Alpha that could keep up if Rumlow was to go into heat so late in the game anyway.   
  
Pierce will have to mobilize the team to get Rumlow off the suppressants and have medical on standby to ensure Rumlow survives what follows. He’s got some words for the agent after all.  
  
And that is how Rumlow’s ‘vitamins’ are replaced with placebos and actual vitamins by his team without his knowledge and how he ends up on a base with the Winter Soldier hunting him down when he goes into heat. It’s not until he wakes up in medical a couple of weeks later he finds out how much of it was planned and how close he came to actually dying because of the fever almost frying his brain. The part he ended up bonded to the actual Winter Soldier took everyone by surprise.  
  
Not much they can do about that now though.   
  
Oops.


End file.
